


They Call That Jealousy

by ChemicalPunkSongwriter



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, College, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Frerard, Jealousy, M/M, Shy Gerard Way, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalPunkSongwriter/pseuds/ChemicalPunkSongwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard have been friends since high school, always planned to go to the same college, and finally do. But, it isn't until they get to college when their problems begin. Gerard is desperate for love and convinces himself he finds it in the many guys he hooks up with in his and Frank's dorm room. Frank discovers the feeling of jealousy and starts to learn why he feels this way. Now, Frank plans to show Gerard what love really is because it isn't just intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call That Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is like really fluffy. And cute. And adorable. There's kinda an awkward part towards the beginning, but besides that it's all fluff. Enjoy! :3

        Gerard is Frank's best friend and always will be. They decided that in the beginning of high school, but now that they're in college, Gerard has became more distant. They used to do everything together whether it was just watching movies or going to see concerts. Now, Gerard just doesn't. Every time Frank asks Gerard is always busy or going out with someone else already.   
        That hurts.  
        He misses his best friend a lot more than he would care to admit. Frank's not trying to be clingy or anything, he just thought they would grow closer considering they're sharing a room and most of their classes, but they've actually grown farther apart. The first few weeks he thought maybe Gerard was just stressed out - new school, a lot of work, peer pressure, homesick. It was okay when Gerard would come back to their dorm and just sleep or mope around for a few hours. That was okay, still a little upsetting and worrisome, but okay. At least he was still with Frank.  
        It wasn't until Gerard started going out with other people that Frank got really upset - maybe even really pissed off. Gerard wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't bother going to do stuff with him, but he would go out with other people? He would rather party with complete strangers than hang out with Frank?  
        Frank was just too boring for Gerard, wasn't he? Frank didn't mind the drinking. He just didn't like the crowds at parties or getting drunk and making mistakes at those parties. He wasn't for the party scene but apparently Gerard was.  
        Frank tried to think of a scenario around it, but it was too obvious; Frank just wasn't enough for Gerard anymore.   
        Every weekend, sometimes after classes, or even early in the morning Gerard would sneak out with his new friends. He knew it was other people because Gerard always talked to them during class or lunch - even ditched his last class so he could go to a damn party! They went to the same college for a reason, and this wasn't it. They were both serious about work and grades until now.  
          
        It was November, two months after their classes had started, when Gerard came back to their dorm late on a Friday night with a neck full of hickeys - not just one hickey, at least five. Frank slammed his lap top shut, deciding his essay could wait, as soon as Gerard stumbled through the door. He didn't reek of alcohol like last time at least. He's not sure which he preferred though.  
         "Gerard, what the hell! What are those on your neck?" Frank said, a little more caring than he meant to sound.  
         "What do they look like?" Gerard mumbled back. His speech was slurred, meaning he was drunk. That doesn't mean he necessarily drank a lot - the guy could get drunk off of three beers at the most.   
         Frank stood up off his bed and stared at his best friend for a moment, trying to think of what to say.  He didn't want to care, this wasn't really his business, but he did care   
       "Why haven't you been around as much? Man, we're supposed to be best friends, and now you're running off and doing shit without me and not even telling me. We haven't had an actual conversation in a month, Gerard!"   
        Gerard glanced up at Frank a little surprised. He twisted his hands together and looked back down at the ground. "I know. I'm sorry. I've just been - just been a little distracted I guess."  
        "A little," Frank scoffed. "You come back drunk almost everyday. If you lose this scholarship, what are you going to do? We worked hard for this." Frank thought back to the late night study sessions they'd have before almost every test. Gerard would come over, or he would go over to Gerard's, and they'd just study and read together while cuddled up with a bag of popcorn. Sometimes they would end up watching movies instead, but they still managed to never fail a test.   
        Gerard nodded. He kicked off his shoes, took the few steps to his bed, and plopped down on it. "It's hard to explain. Look, Frankie, can we talk later? I'm tired."  
        Frank already showed how much he cared which he didn't plan to do in the first place. Guys weren't supposed to care this much if their best friend didn't talk to them for a few weeks or randomly get laid. That was supposed to be the great things about a friendship, but Frank didn't really like that. Frank thought they had a special kind of friendship.  
        Instead of prying like he wanted to, he let it go and didn't make Gerard uncomfortable with this talk.   
        "Goodnight Gee."  
        "Goodnight Frankie."

        Frank was hoping they would talk about this the next day, but when he woke up, Gerard was already gone. Then, they were back in the same rhythm for the next week.  
        Frank didn't know why, but this was really getting to him; it was running rampant in his mind all the time and bothering him by clawing at his insides. He almost hated Gerard. He actually hated himself for caring so much about Gerard even though he was his friend of five years. Maybe he should care this much.  
        Frank didn't get the chance to talk to Gerard at all - Gerard even started sitting far away from him in class. For the first time in Frank's life, he missed Gerard. He seen him everyday, but he still missed Gerard. He missed the old Gerard that would stay up till five in the morning talking about zombies with him. He misses the Gerard who would always spend his extra time with him.  
         Exactly a week after their last talk, Frank was completely fed up, pushed over the edge. He needed to talk to Gerard, and he needed to talk to him now.   
         He marched into their dorm room late after a night at the library. He didn't feel like seeing Gerard after classes that day. Also, he needed time to think about what he would say to Gerard and how he would get his friend to actually admit something was wrong.  
         Frank was about to shut the door behind him when he seen it. He should have turned right back around and left. What was he thinking? He just stood there like an idiot, staring - staring at his best friend laying naked in bed next to another man.  
        Shit. Frank didn't know why to think. He didn't know how to use his legs either so he just stood there with his mouth open and going unnoticed. It was obvious what the two just finished doing. Only their bottom halves were under a blanket, and you could still see their shirtless torsos.   
         How could Gerard do this? He could have one night stands if he wanted, but he sure as hell couldn't bring them back to their room. This was Gerard's and Frank's room. Gerard knew Frank would come back. It's not like Frank had anywhere else to go or ever went anywhere else. It's like Gerard wanted to make sure Frank knew he just had extreme pleasure.  
         The shock wore off and was replaced immediately by anger.   
         Frank curled his hands into fists. Gerard wasn't spending time with Frank anymore because he wanted to have sex. Was that really it? Even better question, why the hell did this bother Frank so much? Or another question. When was he planning to tell Frank that he way gay?  
        Honestly, Gerard being gay wasn't that surprising. When they were kids, Gerard liked dressing up in girls clothes and playing with his mom's makeup. Frank noticed the way Gerard looked at other guy's sometimes. He didn't realize it then, but it all made sense now.  
        He could feel his whole body heat up with anger, wanting to rip the guy out of Gerard's bed and beat the crap out of him.  
        Gerard didn't deserve that. Gerard deserved better than some asshole who used him.   
        To Frank, intimacy was about love, not really just random hookups for pleasure. All through high school Frank was a nerd who only got two girlfriends. Even though he was a hormonal teenager, he never got the chance to be intimate no matter how much he wanted it. So, he just decided to wait until he met someone he truly cared about till he had sex. Sadly, he hadn't met that person and still had his virginity clinging to him like a wet t-shirt. Gerard was the only person who knew Frank was a virgin. And Frank was one of the last people to know Gerard wasn't. Frank always thought Gerard still was a virgin, until now. Frank also thought Gerard was straight, until now.  
          Frank didn't want to know of this anymore. Gerard was Frank's first even if they were only friends. Apparently friends who didn't tell each other their sexuality or when they lost their virginity or the reason they've been ignoring their best friend so they could go out and party every night.   
         Frank was too mad about the situation to admit that he thought Gerard looked kinda hot. Gerard was a hot mess with sex hair. He hardly ever seen Gerard without a shirt, the guy was so self conscious. But, here was Gerard completely naked with someone he's hardly knew.   
         That made Frank's blood boil again. Gerard wouldn't share this with Frank, but he would share it with some random asshole he meant tonight at a party. Frank was supposed to be the most important thing to Gee. He always said he was. He always told Frank how much of a good person he was or that he couldn't do some things without him.  Frank was supposed to be the only person Gerard could say those things to. Frank was supposed to be the person that made him happiest.  
         Frank had never felt more pissed off than he did then. He had never felt unexplained, extreme anger until now.   
         He slammed the door behind him to where it echoed through the room. Both men jumped up, sitting up on the bed. The stranger just looked at Frank with lidded eyes while Gerard looked like he was caught breaking the law. His eyes were wide, and he was frozen for a while until he started shaking. It only took a few seconds before he pulled the blanket up, covering his chest. Frank crossed his arms and took a few steps in the room.   
         "Frankie, I - I didn't think you'd be back so early." Gerard stuttered, pulling the blanket tighter "I'm - I'm so sorry. I didn't-"  
         "That's bullshit, Gee! You knew I would be back. I never go anywhere else! What the hell!" Frank tried to control the urge to scream and throw punches, but he gave in just the tiniest bit when he noticed the stranger still sitting on top of the bed acting like nothing was going on. "What the fuck are you still doing here? Get the fuck out!" Frank screamed.  
          The other guy jumped up and hurriedly slipped on his jeans, clearly drunk or high or both. He grabbed his clothes and ran out of the room, Frank glaring at him with clenched fists and angry eyes the whole time. When the door closed behind him, he turned back to Gerard.   
          "Gerard. Who was he?" Frank questioned. He failed at hiding the anger in his voice.    
          Gerard looked up looking a little confused at first before answering. "He was just a friend." He paused but continued once Frank shot him an angry look. "We, uh, meant at a party before, and we ran into each other again tonight and just kinda... Yeah."  
          "So, you hooked up with a guy you've only meant twice?"  
          Gerard slowly nodded his head, turning his gaze down towards his lap.  
          "D - did you guys-" Frank stopped himself, but he didn't have to continue for Gerard to understand and nod his head.  
          It was silent. Frank backed up and sat down on his bed across the small room from Gerard. He wasn't sure what to say. He was still mad and confused as to why he felt so upset that Gerard did this.   
          If he didn't know any better, he would say he was jealous.   
          "Why haven't you been talking to me lately?" Frank asked, breaking the silence.   
          Gerard looked up at Frank and shrugged his shoulders.   
          "No. Don't give me any shit anymore! Stop leaving me out and talk to me!"  
          Gerard stared at Frank looking terrified. He reached down on the floor, grabbing his boxers, and slipping then back on while staying under the blanket. He slid his shirt back on after that then stood up to start putting on his jeans.   
          "I think I'm gonna go and-"  
          "Hell no!" Frank snapped, not even bothering to hide his feelings anymore. He stood up and grabbed Gerard's arm with a tight grip. "Why are you avoiding me?"  
          Gerard buttoned up his pants, looking at Frank with a sad expression. Frank noticed the remainder of sweat on Gerard's forehead along with the newly spurting hickeys on his collar bones.   
          Frank felt a stab in his chest knowing someone else gave Gerard hickeys. God, he didn't even like Gerard that way. Why is such a big deal? He really needed to sit down and settle this battle of emotions going on inside his body, but he wouldn't get another chance to talk to Gerard if he waited. He just knew it.   
          "Okay. I'll talk," Gerard whispered. Frank slowly released Gerard's arm. He hoped he didn't hurt him or upset him. He didn't mean to do that, his anger just got the best of him. He would never yell at Gerard and really mean it.  
          Gerard sat down on his bed and Frank stood a foot in front of him, not really wanting to sit down after knowing the events that occurred on that bed for the past hour.    
          "I've just been stressed out you know? And I've been feeling kinda - just like alone. I'm lonely," he explained softly.  
          Frank's heart wrenched. He lowered his voice and matched Gerard's tone as he spoke, "Gee, I've been here the whole time. We could have done anything together if you would have asked. You weren't alone."   
          Gerard sighed while shaking his head. "It isn't that kind of lonely, Frank. It's more of a-" Gerard stopped suddenly, not looking at Frank.   
          Despite his best efforts, Frank sat down next to Gerard and rubbed his back gently. "I'm listening."  
          Gerard looked into his eyes for a second before looking down again. "I'm lonely in more of a... a romantic way. I mean, I haven't had a girlfriend since the ninth grade."  
          Frank felt his heart ache again. Much like Gerard, Frank was lonely too and understood completely what he meant.   
         "I still don't understand why you didn't talk to me. Would rather go out and party than spend time with me? I mean you used to be happy just watching movies together, and now you're not happy unless you're with your new friends partying. You didn't even tell me you're gay!"  
         "Frankie." Gerard interrupted and looked up at Frank this time. "There not really my friends. There's a lot I can't really explain, but I've just been trying to get out there you know? Maybe meet someone. I like getting drunk because other people like me better when I'm drunk. When I get drunk the people at parties want me, and I don't feel so lonely."  
         Frank felt sadness deep in his chest, but everywhere else he felt aggravated. He was glad Gerard explained things to him a little bit even if it wasn't the whole truth, but he hated the explanation. How could people be so cruel to Gerard? How could they convince him to go these parties just so they could get him drunk and take advantage of him? Did other people really not like Gerard unless he was wasted?  
         "Gerard, I like you when you're sober. I think you're an amazing person no matter what." He moved his other hand not on Gerard's back and put in carefully on Gerard's knee. "You don't need to be drunk and sleep with fucking strangers to not feel alone."  
         Gerard looked annoyed. "You just don't get it Frank."  
         "What don't I get, Gee?"  
         Gerard groaned and pushed Frank's hands away, scooting a few inches away from Frank. He gestured widely with his hands. "I don't need friends, okay! I just need - I just need affection. I need someone who cares about me as more than a friend."   
         Gerard went quiet, looked away from Frank, and pulled his knees up to his chest. He looked so vulnerable. He was always so shy through high school, and it hadn't changed. Gerard was always fragile and caring unlike most guys.   
         In that moment, Frank couldn't help but find Gerard beautiful.  Gerard looked so scared, and Frank felt like he needed to take care of him, hold him close to make sure no one could hurt him. Frank always thought the way he felt about Gerard was just friendly, but maybe this was too friendly. Maybe Frank was just this protective because Gerard was like a brother to him - this was brotherly love, right?  
         "You don't get affection by just having one night stands all the time, Gee." Frank still stared at Gerard, having to hold his hands together so he wouldn't reach out and touch.   
         There were tears in Gerard's eyes when he looked up, making Frank's heart swell. "How else am I supposed then? No one would love me for any other reason."  
         Frank pushed into Gerard's side, letting no space be left between them.  
         "Gerard, are you fucking serious! You don't realize how amazing you really are. You're worth so much more than that. Love isn't just sex." Frank, unable to hold back anymore, reached over and pressed his fingertips over Gerard's arm.   
         "I don't know what else love is."  
         Gerard looked at Frank with watery eyes, a small fake smile, and slumped shoulders. He didn't pull away when Frank gently started moving his fingernails up and down Gerard's arm.  
         "Love is feelings. People who love you, Gerard, will want to spend everyday with you, not just fuck and leave. If those stupid assholes you meet at parties loved you, why didn't they ever come back to see you?" Gerard stayed silent. "Exactly. Someone who cares about you would take you out, show you off to all their friends, and do anything to keep you happy. People should make you feel loved by all the small things they do for you, the things that show they were thinking about you instead of themselves."  
        Gerard smiled for a few seconds but quickly went back to his sad state. He leaned his head on Frank's shoulder, a few wet tears falling across Frank's sleeves. Not that he minded. He would do anything to make Gerard feel better.   
        Frank wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulders.   
        Gerard stared up into Frank's eyes self consciously. "Frankie, do you think I'm ugly?" His voice was shaky, breathy, and quiet.   
        Frank's mouth fell open for a moment. Frank didn't respond right away; he just pulled Gerard closer to his chest, held tighter, and placed his chin over Gerard's head. "Gee, I think you're beautiful. I hate everyone who's ever told you otherwise, and I hate everyone who's ever taken advantage of you. Because you're perfect. You deserve someone who truly loves you and will prove to you that you're the most beautiful thing, inside and out."  
         Frank lightly placed a kiss on top of Gerard's head. Frank wished he could give Gerard the world, he deserved it after all. Gerard deserved everything. He'd been through so much and still managed to be here today.     
        "I haven't actually been on a real date," Gerard admitted randomly.   
        "Really?"  
        "No. I've had the crappy high school dates, but not actual holding hands and first kiss type dates, not like the dates in the movies," Gerard explained. Most people would have laughed at him, but Frank didn't laugh.   
        Something twisted inside of Frank all the sudden. He wanted to be the person to take Gerard on a real date, not as friends either. He wanted to hold Gerard's hand, not that he hasn't before, but he wants to do it and it mean something. He wants to show Gerard he's loved.  
        "I'd take you on a real date," Frank whispered. He didn't really think it through. His mouth just spoke it out as soon as the thought popped into his head.  
        Gerard sat up out of Frank's grip and bored his eyes into Frank's like he was trying to find Frank's darkest secrets. "W - would you really?"  
        "Of course," Frank assured. "Everyone needs a proper date."  
        Gerard smiled widely and brightly, the first real smile Frank had seen on his face for months. Frank found his lips curling up in a smile too. He couldn't help the flutters he felt in his stomach when Gerard gave him that smile.  
        "Thank you, Frankie."  
        "Anything for you, Gee."

        Frank didn't feel a single ounce of regret. It was the total opposite. The more he thought about taking Gerard on a date, the more it made him smile. The more he planned the perfect date, the happier he felt.  
        They planned their date for next Friday, and the whole week Gerard was right by Frank's side. He didn't sit across the room in class, he didn't ditch Frank at lunch for other friends, and he didn't come back to their room late and drunk from parties. It was like things used to be but better.   
        Every time Gerard laughed or smiled, it was genuine. Every time Gerard was happy or talking excitedly about something, Frank felt this bubbly feeling through his chest. He felt tingles anywhere Gerard would touch him, and his stomach swooped.   
        Frank's whole life, Gerard always made him so happy, and now, he knew why. God, he had been an idiot. He didn't realize how much he loved Gerard until Gerard was gone.   
        He thinks back to when his last girlfriend in eleventh grade dumped him because he went to the date night festival in the park with Gerard instead of her, or the time he crawled through Gerard's window at three in the morning after they hadn't seen each other for a few days because he missed Gerard so much. Not to mention the multiple times they fell asleep watching movies together - curled up in each others arms and not bothering to move positions when they woke up.   
        This whole time Frank was crazy about Gerard and didn't know. This whole time Frank never had a crush on anyone because he already loved Gerard.   
        Frank finally understood why he got so jealous when anyone was too friendly with Gerard or why he cared and worried so much about him.   
        Maybe this was why Frank could live without having sex with girls.   
        By Wednesday, two days before their date, Frank already had the whole thing planned out well from the morning till the time they went to sleep. Although he wouldn't admit it, Frank was a hopeless romantic. He watched plenty of chick-flicks to know how true love and shit works. He always thought he would be the perfect, most romantic boyfriend, but he never really had a serious girlfriend to appreciate it. He wasn't really serious with either of his exes.   
        This time, Frank had his chance to show off his perfect skills, and he wasn't the least bit ashamed because he really cared for Gerard. Gerard would definitely love it. Frank knew his best friend and knew that this was going to be everything Gerard ever secretly dreamed of.  
           
         They hadn't really talked much about the date, like whether it was as friends or not, but Frank didn't let that bother him. Frank was going to show him that it wasn't just as friends.   
         They'd been attached at the hip nonstop since last week. It's amazing how one conversation can fix everything.   
         Friday after classes, Frank and Gerard walked back to their room together. Frank hurriedly changed and grabbed the things he needed, careful not let Gerard see, and told Gerard to meet him by the fountain outside when he was done getting ready which might be awhile since he insisted he'd shower for once. That made Frank feel special.   
         Frank sat on the concrete edge of the fountain in black skinny jeans,a red button up shirt and rose in his hand. He got a lot of laughs from passerby guys and a lot of smiles and winks from the girls. He knew it seemed cliche and sappy, but that's what Gerard wanted. He knew Gerard wanted the sweet sappy things girls got but guys didn't. Listening to Gerard ramble about love stories at two in the morning paid off.   
         About fifteen minutes later, Gerard came around the corner and smiled brightly when he seen Frank standing up with a single rose in his hand. Frank smiled back and mentally told his heart to stop beating so damn fast.  
         His heart just began to beat even faster when he took in Gerard's appearance: super tight black jeans, a short sleeve black shirt, hair that wasn't greasy for once, and the small amount of eyeliner and mascara. Frank couldn't peel his eyes away, especially from Gerard's jeans. He'd never been attracted to Gerard this way before, but seeing the perfect figure of his thick thighs and nice ass completely changed his mind. He wanted to feel those parts of Gerard pressing against him.   
         Frank shook his thoughts away, feeling his cheeks heat up as he stared nervously at the ground.   
         When Gerard stopped in front of him, Frank handed him he rose, his fingers lingering on Gerard's a lot longer than necessary. They stared at each other for a few seconds, not doing anything else, just looming into each other's eyes and smiling.   
        "Hi, Frankie," Gerard greeted, looking up at him through his eyelashes.    
        "Hey, Gee," Frank breathed, his voice obviously a little nervous.   
        Gerard looked up, and he smiled even wider at Frank. Frank spoke up again, not wanted to settle for any awkward silences at all tonight.   
        "You - you, um, look really nice."  
        "Thanks. You do too." Gerard's face was glowing.   
        "So, I planned everything out. I- it's gonna be a surprise." Frank cleared his throat, trying to loosen up a little. Gerard was his best friend so why was he nervous?  
        "I'm fine with that," Gerard said happily, rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands clasped around the rose in front of him.  
        Frank nodded and smiled, hiding his nerves. "Let get going then." He was about to start walking to the car until he turned around and held his hand out towards Gerard with a huge grin.   
        Gerard looked scared for a second before he carefully placed the palm of his hand down against Frank's. Then, a smile blew up on his face and his eyes crinkled.   
        They tightened their fingers around each other's and walked to Frank's car across campus, not caring about the weird looks or hushed whispers about them.

         Frank feared that the car ride would be awkward with no conversations, but it was still the same as before. They were best friends who could talk about anything and everything.   
         Frank stopped in front of the movie theater with a wide smile. "Obvious right."  
         Gerard looked at Frank and smiled, still holding his rose in his hand. "I like it."  
         Frank let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Some of her nerves melted away as he smiled back at Gerard.   
         Frank for out of the car and quickly ran over to open the passenger before Gerard could. Gerard's smile never faded; it stayed bright.   
         Gerard fought to pay for his ticket or at least the popcorn and drinks, but Frank wouldn't let him of course. It was just like the average date.   
         They sat together in the back row of the theater, giggling and making weird comments about the actors or the plot. It was about half an hour into the movie when Frank got the courage to reach over and hold Gerard's hand. Gerard pulled Frank's hand over into his lap, holding onto it tightly while smiling at the screen.   
          It seemed like the closer they got to the end of the movie, the closer Gerard and Frank cuddled together. Frank's arm wrapped under Gerard's and held his hand and rested his head on his shoulder. Every now and then Gerard would whisper things about the movie, and Frank would feel his body shiver. 

          When the movie was over and the two were walking out to the car with left over popcorn, Frank opened the door for Gerard and let him in before getting into the car himself.   
         He wiped his sweaty hands on his black jeans, turning to Gerard who was looking up at the car roof with a dreamy expression on his face. He looked like he just expirenced the greatest thing in the world, and the night wasn't even over yet.   
         "I have one more place I want to take you," Frank told him.   
         Gerard nodded, picking up the rose Frank gave him off the dashboard and twirling it in his fingers. Gerard ducked his head and looked down at the rose. Through his black hair, Frank could still see his shy smile and blushing cheeks.   
         "Okay," Gerard whispered.   
         The whole ride to the secret location, Frank told corny jokes, and Gerard snorted he laughed so hard. Frank laughed along to, not able to stay quiet because Gerard's laughter was contagious.   
         The car stopped in a gravel parking lot beside the lake. The sun was starting to go down now, casting an orange glow over the inside of the car.   
        "I have stuff for a picnic in the trunk," Frank stated. Gerard was still holding the rose in his hand with a small smile.   
        "That sounds awesome," Gerard commented with his hand on the door handle. "I'll help you -"  
        "No," Frank interrupted. "Just wait." Frank jumped out of the car quickly, hitting his knees on the steering wheel and making Gerard giggle. Frank just stuck his tongue out.  
        He opened the car door for Gerard and lead him to the trunk of the car, opening it to reveal two blankets, two towels, some candles and matches, a large picnic basket, and a large bottle of wine.  
        Frank felt his cheeks blush as Gerard glanced over the items. He probably overdid it. He felt the nerves in his stomach bubbling because he was so worried about what Gerard thought. Gerard was the same person Frank has been friends with for almost five years, but things were different now, maybe that's why Frank feels nervous. He doesn't want Gerard's rejection.  
        "Did I overdo it?" Frank asked, looking down at his feet in a shy manner.   
        Gerard giggle again, making Frank look up with a small smile. "I think it's perfect. You really planned this out didn't you?"  
        "Of course," he answered way too quickly. He felt his cheeks and chest flush. "I, uh, just knew you would like it. I wanted to make sure it was perfect."  
        Gerard's smile grew wide for the millionth time that night; Frank felt a little reassured and proud that he could make Gerard smile that much even when Gerard hadn't smiled properly in months. Frank made Gerard that happy, and he wanted to do that everyday from now on.   
        "It is perfect, absolutely perfect."  
        Gerard reached over and grabbed Frank's hand in between both of his. He placed a small kiss on Frank's cheek, chuckling at how fast Frank turned dark red.   
        After they got everything out and closed the trunk, they walked side by side down a trail leading to a secluded area. It wasn't a very long walk, but it seemed like it with all the items in their arms - totally worth it though. Frank grinned proudly over at Gerard when he gasped at the sight. It was a flat, sandy area surround by trees and uphill from the edge of the lake. You could clearly see the sunset across the lake.   
        Frank spread out one of the blankets on the ground while Gerard still looked around, amazed. He snapped out of it a minute later and sat down the picnic basket beside Frank.  
        "Do you like it?" Frank rearranged everything on the blanket, setting out plates and utensils and food. After that, he set the candles in their holders and carefully spaced them out around the blanket.  
        Gerard put his hands on the ground behind him and leaned back so he could watch the sun just barely behind the mountain on the other side of the lake. "It's really beautiful. How did you find it?"  
        Frank smiled and looked a little shy before saying, "I asked this girl I meant in the library. I was just trying to find the right place to take you, and she told me about this place."  
        Frank sat next to Gerard as he pulled food out for sub sandwiches out of the woven basket. He filled a plastic cup up with wine and handed it to Gerard before pouring some for himself.  
        "I didn't know you were such a romantic, Frankie," Gerard teased, lightly nudging Frank with his elbow.  
        Frank snorted. "I'm not really experienced at this."  
        Gerard shook his head. "You're really are though." Frank blushed again and tried to deny it. "I think it's cute."  
        "Thanks." Frank smiled.

        After they ate, the sun was almost completely behind the mountain across from the lake. Frank lit the candles around them, setting the romantic mood.   
        They watched the sunset together while cuddled close, Gerard laying back against Frank's chest as Frank wrapped his arms around him.   
        There were questions Frank still needed to ask, but he couldn't possibly break the moment. He had to know though; he had to know if Gerard seen Frank as more than a friend, if he thought this was weird, or if his heart was beating as fast as his was at that moment.   
        Gerard was the one to break the moment for Frank.  
        "Frankie?"   
        Frank's heart started beating faster. It was contradicting since he was hoping Gerard wasn't going to ask why his heart was beating so fast.  
        "Yeah, Gee?"  
        "I just - I wanted to ask why you took me on a date. We're you just being nice?"  
        Frank's heart cracked a little as he heard Gerard's voice shake like he had been meaning to ask but put it off until now. Gerard turned around in Frank's arm so he could see Frank, even though it was still a little hard to see him in the dark.   
        Frank made up his mind in a few seconds.  
        He wanted Gerard all to himself, dammit. He wanted to be the only person allowed to hold his hand, make him smile like he had been doing all night, hold him close to his chest, take him on dates, and definitely be the only person allowed to make Gerard feel extreme pleasure, pleasure even better than what an asshole stranger gave him last week. Maybe Frank was a little possessive, but Frank had to keep Gerard safe, and there was no way he was sharing that duty with anyone else.   
       Frank sat up on his knees and grabbed Gerard's cheeks with his hands. He stared into Gerard's watery eyes and smiled. "I don't want to be just friends anymore, Gerard."  
        "Really?" Gerard squeaked, eyes growing wide.  
        "Really," Frank answered. He slowly moved his lips closer to Gerard's and gently touched their lips together like Gerard was made of glass. Gerard moved his lips against Frank's immediately, almost like he had been waiting for this to happen for years - maybe he had.  
        Frank felt his whole body tingle when his and Gerard's lips were barely even touching. When he kissed girls before, it never felt like this, this amazing. He never felt heart exploding in his chest like he did with Gerard.  
        The kiss stayed gentle, only lasting a little longer before they pulled apart. Gerard's whole face was red and a huge smile was present over his lips.   
        Frank had a hard time catching his breath, still feeling way too excited and nervous about kissing him.   
        "I really like you, Frankie. I have for a long time. I just didn't know how to tell you," Gerard said in a breathy voice.  
        "Why didn't you tell me?" Frank grabbed Gerard's hands and held them tightly in his own.  
        Gerard winced. "I didn't think you'd ever like me in that way; we were friends, and I didn't want to ruin that. That's why I never told you I was attracted to guys too - I didn't want you to think it was weird and not want to be friends anymore."  
        Frank shook his head. He couldn't believe Gerard would think that about him. He would never leave him no matter if he was gay or weird or anything.  
        "I didn't think I felt this way about you at first. I thought you were like a brother to me, but when I seen you with that guy... I got - I got kinda jealous."  
        "You got jealous!" Gerard interrupted, jumping up a bit. Frank felt his cheeks starting to blush, and Gerard just started to laugh.  
        "Why is that funny?" Frank asked.  
        Gerard giggled on last time before answering, "It's not funny. It's cute."  
        Frank's cheeks heated up even more as he looked down and their joined hands. "Thanks," Frank said sarcastically.   
        They looked at each other for a few serious seconds before bursting into laughter. They didn't even have anything to laugh at. They were just genuinely happy.   
        Frank kissed Gerard one more time. It was still gentle, but they kissed a little harder and a little longer, this time with tongues intertwining in each other's mouths.   
        After they broke apart, Gerard's head fell on Frank's shoulder, and Frank wrapped his arms gently around him. The were both breathing heavy with smiles on their faces.   
        Frank couldn't possibly feel happier. He was finally going to give Gerard what he deserved. Frank was going to show Gerard what love really was.   
        "Gee?"  
        Gerard hummed in response.  
        "C - Can I take you on another date?"  
        Gerard hid his grin in Frank's shoulder before he looked up. "I would like that."  
        They both smiled at each other.   
        Gerard finally got the person he had been crushing on since high school, and Frank finally opened his eyes to find the person he loved was right in front of him the whole time.


End file.
